memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Loyalties
| miniseries = | minino = 10 | format = paperback | published = 1 April 1996 | date = 2342 | pages = | ISBN = | illustrator = }} Cadet Beverly must race to save a friend!—''Loyalties'' is a young adult novel, the 10th installment of the series of books. This story was authored by Patricia Barnes-Svarney and was released in April 1996. Description :Before she became an officer aboard the … :Beverly Howard is in big trouble at the Academy. They've just begun their first year as Starfleet medical cadets, and already Beverly and her roommate Claire Voy are one step from probation. Commander Max Wiley, who teaches the holodeck simulation course in medical emergencies, caught them skipping class to visit an excavation in nearby San Francisco. He took them to the admiral's office and has put them on notice. One more slip and they're out! :When Claire's partner in her medical emergencies class is injured, Commander Wiley blames Claire for the accident. But was it an accident? It is the commander's word against Claire's. Wiley has no reason to lie—or does he? Beverly's own investigation takes her from the computer labs to the admiral's office. Now Claire's future hangs in the balance unless Beverly and Data can find a way to clear her—without being expelled themselves! Summary Beverly Howard is convinced by her friend and roommate Claire Voy to play truant in order to visit an archeological dig excavating a hospital nearby. However, they are caught by their superior Commander Wiley and given a warning. Next day, during a simulation, Beverly receives a minor shock while using a holographic tricorder. Wiley ignores her however and continues with the simulations. When Claire uses a tricorder to examine fellow cadet Peter Peterson, it gives him a severe electric shock. Wiley is convinced Claire made a mistake, while he himself is investigated for failing to properly supervise. Beverly and Claire end up on probation after they and a group of fellow cadets try to steal the simulation tape. With help from Cadet Data, Beverly works out that someone introduced a computer virus into the simulation. The culprit is Wiley's assistant, Stephen Cody, who has a grudge against Wiley for refusing his sister admittance and wanted to get him into trouble. Claire decides to leave Starfleet Medical anyway and train as a doctor elsewhere. References Characters :Dewley Breech • Denise Camren • Stephen Cody • Jack Crusher • Data • Gren Edut • Grisik • Beverly Howard • Linn • Miomi Muti • Oner • Imto Partigle • Peter Peterson • Sniff • Terry • T'Kavar • Vadoc • Claire Voy • Max Wiley Lance Cartwright • Hector Cody • Leonardo da Vinci • Arthur Conan Doyle • Sherlock Holmes • Felisa Howard • James T. Kirk • Claude Monet • Felisa Walker Starships and vehicles ( explorer) • • T'Pau • • Romulan bird-of-prey Locations :Earth • North America • Regent Hall • San Francisco • Sol system Alpha Centauri • Arctura • Arvada III • Benthos asteroid belt • Caldos IV • Ceres II • Copernicus City • Epsilon Five • Granamy • Hadley Rill Hospital • Luna • New Britain • New Johns Hopkins University • Niriad • Obi VI • Parker Street • Pella • Starbase 515 • Victorian system Races and cultures :Andorian (hologram) • Android • Arcturan • Betazoid • Human • Muldanian • Rigelian • Vulcan States and organizations :Federation • Starfleet • Starfleet Academy Science and technology :combadge • communication • holodeck • hologram • humanoid • lifeform • matter • medicine • space • starship • star • star system • time Ranks and titles :admiral • cadet • commandant • Commandant of Starfleet Academy • commander • commanding officer • doctor • Federation Starfleet ranks • Federation Starfleet ranks (2360s-2370s) • officer Other references :24th century • art-harp • baseball • beeswitsh • billerite • Blue Spinner • camellia • clothing • dahlia • Foggy Fern • government • Gringle Dash • hollyhock • hypodermic needle • hypospray • insignia • Khitomer Conference • laboratory • marigold • Martian Medicine • Medical Emergencies • Medical Ethics • Mrs. Oner's • nation-state • planet • plasma plague • races and cultures • rank • rank insignia • red-spotted newt • Starfleet uniform • Starfleet uniform (2278-2350s) • Starfleet uniform (2366-2373) • stethoscope • technology • Terran anatomy • title • tongue depressor • uniform • year Chronology ;2342 : Beverly's first Academy year. Appendices Background The cover depicts Beverly and Data wearing Starfleet cadet uniforms of the sort worn during the 2360s uniform design, even though canon depictions of this same time period in illustrate the 2270s uniform design still being in use at this point. Connections | prevpocket = Deceptions | nextpocket = The Conquered }} External link * category:tNG novels category:yA novels